justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic
(The Hit Crew) |year=2003 |mode=Solo |dg=Female (♀) |difficulty=3 (Hard) |effort=1 (Calm) |nogm=1 |nosm= |pc=Pink |gc=Hot Pink |lc=Pink (Wii/Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 108 (JD2/JD3/Wii) 107 (JDGH/BO)|audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = Toxic |dlc = December 20, 2011 (Just Dance 3)}} "Toxic" 'by ''Britney Spears (covered by The Hit Crew in-game), is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of and Just Dance Wii. Dancer The dancer is a female nurse with purple long, flowing hair. She starts out wearing a pink nurse jacket over a purple dress, and wears pink stilettos. When it transitions to the chorus, her outfit changes from pink to pitch black. Her hair also turns black. On Just Dance Wii, the dancer simply darkens instead. During the bridge, she changes from pink to pitch black very fast. In the remake, the dancer has lighter and realistic color scheme and her outline is now pink instead of blue. Toxic coach 1 small.png|Original Toxic coach 1 big.png|Old Remake toxic_coach_1_big now.png|Updated Remake Background '''Wii The routine takes place in what is supposed to be a nuclear central room, with a hazard sign and many lights. In the chorus, it turns into a red unrealistic room with horizontal neon lines. Pink fork lightning can also be seen. Xbox 360 The hazard sign lights up with an intermittent effect, and the red room has a pixelated rose in the background and cherry red electricity circles. Just Dance Wii The background is left largely unchanged. However, the hazard sign is replaced with a warning sign. Just Dance Now The background is the same; however the lights are dimmer. Gold Moves There is only 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put both of your hands on your hips. toxic-gm.png|Only Gold Move toxic.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Toxic ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Good Feeling Captions Toxic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Trivia * The coach is supposed to look like a nurse, even though in the music video, Britney Spears plays a flight attendant; perhaps it was changed into a nurse because it would better fit the song's title. * The cover replaces some lyrics with other lyrics; "''It's in the air and it's all round" was replaced by "Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round". * This is the first cover by The Hit Crew in the series; it is followed by Holiday and Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The first time I'm addicted to you is sung, it appears in one line. After that, it appears in two lines. * The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. * This is the second song by Britney Spears in the series, after Womanizer. It is followed by Baby One More Time, Oops!...I Did It Again and Circus. All of them are covered except for Circus. * For some reason, the original instrumental audio is retained in the cover. * In the Japanese version, the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, like in the Beta version of the European routine. The reasons for the removal of the hazard sign are currently unknown, most likely because Japan has been hit by various nuclear disasters (like the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombs and the explosion of Fukushima nuclear central). ** Also, in the chorus, the coach becomes darkened instead of black. * The background of the chorus is different from the chorus in Just Dance: Greatest Hits, but it's the same in Just Dance: Best Of. * In Good Feeling’s Mashup, fewer moves are counted for during this dancer's sequence than in the actual routine; it's at the part where she pushes her arms to the left and raises her right leg. * The background in the chorus seems to be based on a scene in the music video. * Two beta pictograms are found in the Just Dance Now files. * In the 20150325_1222 version of the Just Dance Now files, Toxic's files were no longer accessible. However, later in the 20150422_1529 version, Toxic was re-added to the files with a different icon and different pictograms. Gallery Toxicresize.jpg|''Toxic'' ToxicJDWii.png|''Toxic'' (JDWii) Toxicsqa.png|''Toxic'' (JD3/''GH/''BO) toxic now.jpg|''Toxic'' (Remake) toxicmenu.png|''Toxic'' on the Just Dance 2 menu toxic_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Toxicavatar2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 38.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 toxic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms toxic new pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 toxicextract.png|Coach extraction toxicbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of Cover TEP.png|Extraction (Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.18.10.png|Beta toxicjdn.png|''Just Dance Now'' Remake Videos Britney Spears - Toxic Just Dance 2 Toxic, The Hit Crew (Solo) 5* Just Dance Wii "Toxic" 5 Stars Just Dance 3 - Toxic - (DLC) 5* Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5 stars Just Dance 2 - Toxic by The Hit Crew References Site Navigation it:Toxic Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Covered Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:2000s Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Pop Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Clean versions Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016